A New World
by RandomHamster33
Summary: Ever wondered what happens after The Last Hope? I imagine this.


"Cinderheart?" Lionblaze asked. "Cinderheart? Are you in there?"  
"Yes, I'm in here. You know you don't have to be cautious coming in here, don't you? You are their father," Cinderheart meowed. Lionblaze stood at the entrance of the nursery, outlined by the sun, while Cinderheart lay curled up around three small shapes. Their kits. They had been born only a quarter moon ago, and they were the only kits in the clan right now, though Amberblossom, one of the newest warriors from Brightheart's litter, was due in a moon expecting Foxleap's kits. They had picked names that suited each if them perfectly. Dashkit, because she was very wriggly and moved a lot, Flutterkit, because she was barely alive when she was born, making the clan's hearts flutter when she was close to death, and Firekit, for Firestar. He had the same flame colored pelt of Firestar, too. They had opened their eyes and now could walk, though Cinderheart was so protective she only lets them outside when Lionblaze is there.  
"I know, but I don't want to wake them. They're so peaceful," he said. He walked over to them and licked Cinderheart on her head. She purred, waking the kits.  
"Mommy! Can we go and play?" Dashkit asked sleepily.  
"Not now kits, your father is here!" She said.  
"Now Cinderheart, let them go outside. You could use some fresh air too, you know. I'll look after them." She looked at him, then finally agreed. The kits rushed forward, almost knocking them off their paws. "I love you so much, Cinderheart," Lionblaze murmured in her ear.  
"I love you too," she said back.

"Hey, Cinderheart, lets take a walk by the lake, huh?" Lionblaze said.  
"But who'll watch the kits?" Cinderheart meowed. Amberblossom stuck her head into the den, coming in from getting fresh kill.  
"I'll look after the kits! Don't you two worry! Me and Daisy will see they don't get in any trouble. You guys go out for a walk," she said. Cinderheart still looked doubtful.  
"C'mon! You never get out of there! Let's go!" Lionblaze urged, pushing her out of the nursery. She reluctantly trotted out of camp. "Race ya to the lake!" He shouted, racing off.  
"Oh, you cheater!" She exclaimed, heading after him. They reached the lakeshore, panting. There they tussled in the sand until Lionblaze sat on top of her. " You know, it's probably nothing, but I feel as though something is watching us," she said. Lionblaze looked at her, startled.  
"Weird, I've been having the same feeling," he confessed. Suddenly Cinderheart jerked her head up, hissing. Fox scent flooded his nostrils. He looked around. Three foxes stood watching them, tails twitching. "When I say so, run up a tree. I'll deal with them." She just nodded. The foxes drew closer. "Now!" He roared. She took off at a sprint, but the foxes took off after her. "No!" He yowled. "Get away from her!" He shot up and raced over to her. But the foxes were already on her. Lionblaze threw himself at them, shredding their fur. They just shook him off and attacked Cinderheart again. She yowled in pain as the foxes tore off her fur.  
"Help! Lionblaze! Please!" She shrieked, trying to claw the foxes. He clawed them, but they didn't pay him any mind. One of them dug his teeth into her neck and hurled her at a tree. She lay stunned, until moments later slowly heaving herself up the truck, blood dripping down her back. Lionblaze continued to attack the foxes, driving them off.  
"Cinderheart!" He yowled, driving himself up the tree. He grabbed her scruff and dragged her back to camp, her eyes a dulling blue. When he finally reached camp, cats circled them.  
"Stand back! Get away! Let me see!" Jayfeather growled. He shoved his way past Cloudtail and Thornclaw to stand beside her. He gasped. "Get me cobwebs! And marigold!" He shouted. Brightheart dashed off. "Bring her to my den!" He ordered. Lionblaze grabbed her and dragged her over. Jayfeather quickly applied a poultice and spread in on her neck and other wounds. Her breathing fell to a quiet wheeze, and all was still. "Leave."  
"What?!" You expect me to leave her, Jayfeather?!" Lionblaze shouted.  
"Yes. She must rest, now," he said.  
"Will she be okay?" Lionblaze asked. Jayfeather just shook his head.  
"I don't know." He nosed his brother out of the den, where he collapsed, sadness smothering him.

"How do you feel? I'll get some more moss for you, if you want," Lionblaze whispered, crouched beside Cinderheart.  
"No Lionnlaze. Do not waste it," Cinderheart murmured. She had woken two days ago, fever spreading.  
"What do you mean waste it?"  
"Lionblaze. Do mot mourn me. I have been given a second life. One that Cinderpelt never got, but that I have. Goodbye, Lionblaze. Look after our kits. They will need you. Tell them what has become of me. I will see you again one day." And with final breath, Cinderheart lay still, her blue eyes fading.  
"No!" Lionblaze roared, understanding that she knew she was leaving him. He ran out if the medicine cat's den, grief flooding his senses. He sprinted into the warrior's den, and lay there. Jayfeather came into the den, and putting a paw on his shoulder, he said-"Lionblaze. What did Cinderheart say before she left? Do not mourn her. Let her go." And then he was gone.  
Lionblaze sat up. Night was falling, and it was time for the vigil. News if Cinderheart had spread through the clan like greencough.  
"A young life cut short," Purdy said.  
"Yeah, too little time," murmured Blossomfall.  
"Poor Lionblaze," whispered Brightheart.  
Sorreltail and Brackenfur were devastated, losing a kit so soon after Honeyfern. Poppyfrost was no better. Berrynose stayed at her side all day, mourning with her. But the worst part was telling their kits.  
"Where's mom?" Asked Dashkit.  
"She's dead. I'm sorry. But she's in StarClan now, watching over us," Lionblaze explained.  
"I don't want to see her in StarClan! I want her now!" Sobbed Flutterkit.  
"I'll take them to bed," whispered Amberblossom, sweeping them up with her tail. Lionblaze went to her body, and laid beside her. At dawn he helped bury her, and then went to the kits.

Ten moons later, the clan was fuller than ever. The nursery was filled with Amberblossom's and Whitewing's kits. His kits were done with thier apprentice ship and had their warrior names; Dashfire, Flutterwing, and. Firepelt. Spiderleg had moved to the elders den with Thornclaw and no other deaths had occurred. Well, except Blackstar. He died on the Thunderpath, when it swerved and hit him. Now Rowanstar was leader of ShadowClan. But after all this, Lionblaze never forgot Cinderheart. He knew she was watching him.


End file.
